


Monster Flu: A beetlejuice fanfiction

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice is Ill, Caring Lydia, Other, Sickfic, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: Lydia wonders why beetlejuice didn’t appear in her mirror one morning. She finds out he has the monster flu, so she goes to the Neitherworld to take care of him.
Relationships: Friendship fic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Where is Beetlejuice?

Lydia woke up one morning to find that her mirror was empty. "That's strange" she said. "Usually beetlejuice always says good morning to me." She got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror. "Beetlejuice?" She called. Suddenly, something appeared at the mirror, however, it wasn't beetlejuice. It was his neighbor and friend, Jacques Lelean the skeleton. "Jacques? Where's beetlejuice?" Lydia asked him. "Ah, Lydia, 'ou must come quickly. Zer is something wrong with bea-tlejuice. He's been coughing and sneezing all morning, an' he iz not been acting like himself" Jacque worriedly explained to Lydia. "I better get there right away." Lydia said in a panic. She recited her chant to teleport to the Neitherworld:  
"Though I know I should be wary,  
Still I venture someplace scary,  
Ghostly hauntings I turn loose,  
Beetlejuice, beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!" 

In a flash of lightning and thunder, she was teleported to the Neitherworld. Jacques took her to beetlejuice's apartment door. "I am not sure I should go in, I do not vant to catch something." Jacques walked into his own apartment. Lydia slowly opened beetlejuice's door. "Beej? Are you okay?" She asked. A weak groggy voice responded "ib in here, babe" followed by loud coughs and a sneeze. Lydia walked into beetlejuice's room and saw her ghost with the most friend laying in his coffin bed. His nose was very red and his eyes looked droopy. He was also slightly red and sweating. "I don't feel so goob, babes." Beetlejuice responded in a nasally voice. Lydia gasped. "Oh poor beetlejuice! You must have a cold or something." She put her hand against his clammy forehead. "You're burning up, BJ! I better call someone." She said as she walked over to Beetlejuice's phone. 

After getting off the phone with a Neitherworld doctor from the hysterical hospital, she walked back into beetlejuice's bedroom. "Beej, I called the doctor. He's coming to take a look at you." Beetlejuice could only weakly nod, his white hair a sweaty mess against his pillow.


	2. Monster flu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia calls Dr. Spectre to come in and help beetlejuice.

A little while later, a doctor named Doctor Spectre arrived at the roadhouse. He walked into beetlejuice's room. "Hello beetlejuice. Not well are we?" He asked. "My nose ish stuffed up, an' my body hurts, an' I'm really hot." Beetlejuice answered weakly. "Can you help him, doctor Spectre?" Lydia asked worriedly. "I'll see what I can do." He answered. 

Dr. Spectre put a thermometer in Beetlejuice's mouth. Beep beep beep. He looked at the results. "Oh dear! 98.6!" Lydia looked confused. "That's a normal body temperature." She replied. "Actually, here in the Neitherworld, especially for someone like Beetlejuice, this is considered a very high fever. The normal temperature here is at least 89.6 degrees." Dr. Spectre explained. He looked in Beetlejuice's throat. "Oh dear, it's awfully pink. Not a good sign." He listened to beetlejuice breathe. It sounded like a car engine dying. He checked Beetlejuice from head to toe. "I'm afraid he has monster flu. It's very serious. I'll prescribe some medicine that he'll have to take in order to get well, but he'll need someone with him until he's better. He can't have anyone from the roadhouse or the Neitherworld with him, as this is contagious to monsters and the undead. Lydia, since you are a human, you can't catch this. Can you help him?" Dr. Spectre asked. "Of course I can!" She answered. 

Later, after Dr. Spectre left, Lydia poured some medicine into a spoon. "Alright, Beetlejuice, you need to take this so your monster flu will go away." Beetlejuice made a face. "It smells like gross flowers." He said as he coughed. "Beej, I don't want anything worse to happen to you, please take it? For me?" Beetlejuice sighed. "Okay, Lydia, bud only for you." He held his nose and drank the spoonful down, wincing at the taste. "Blech! Gross!" 

Lydia poured him a cup of apple juice and gave it to him to wash the taste out. Beetlejuice drank it and laid back down in his bed. "Lyds, I've never been this sick before. I'm kinda scared. And that's a shocker. I can't even use my magic." Beetlejuice said nervously. "You're gonna be okay soon, beetlejuice. You just have to be patient and rest, take your medicine, and get lots of fluids. I'll be with you the whole time." Lydia told him in a soothing voice. Beetlejuice's eyes drooped from being so weak and tired. "Try and rest, BJ. I'll be here." Lydia said as she went to get him some tissues and fresh beetle soup. Beetlejuice let out a weak cough as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Paitent Beetlejuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice wants to be better immediately, but Lydia tells him to be Paitent and tirelessly takes care of him.

While beetlejuice slept, Lydia prepared a pot of his favorite soup, beetle soup of course! She placed a cool washcloth on his forehead to try and lower his fever. He whined in his sleep, and she lightly brushed his hair back as it was sticking to his face. His ragged breaths concerned her. She hoped he wouldn't be this sick for long and wouldn't worsen. Poor BJ. The ghost with the most stuck in bed with a terrible flu. 

Beetlejuice woke up slowly as he heard Lydia come back into the room with a bowl of beetle soup. "Time for some soup, Beej." She said. "This will help you get better." He weakly smiled at her. "Thank you, Lydia." He answered in a quiet voice. She spoon fed him, as his fever made him too weak to really feed himself. He enjoyed the delicious beetle soup and drank some more apple juice. "Thanks for helping me, lyds. How do you know what to do?" Beetlejuice asked. "I had a bad flu once, and my parents took care of me. So I kind of learned what to do." She answered. For being 14 years old, Lydia was very sharp and caring for her age. "I just wish this would go away now." Beetlejuice whined. "I can't use my magic, I can't go bother the monster across the street and stupid poopsie, I can't even scare anyone." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Beetlejuice, you need to be patient. I guess you could say your an impatient patient? Hehe." She laughed at her own attempt at one of Beetlejuice's puns. Beetlejuice let out a small giggle and a smile. "I'll try, lyds. But being sick really sucks." 

Over the next few hours, beetlejuice did a lot of sleeping, took a lot of medicine, had his temperature taken many times, and was even read some books by Lydia. He was slowly starting to feel a little better. 

Later that night, Lydia was supposed to be going home. "But lyds, what if I need you? What do I do?" Beetlejuice whined. Lydia thought about this. Her parents were away for a few days visiting friends and left Lydia on her own, so they wouldn't have to worry about her being gone. "Okay, Beetlejuice. I'll stay." She answered. She tucked him into his bed and read him one of her books, and he drifted off to sleep. She walked over to the couch and laid down, falling asleep herself.


	4. Feeling Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice is finally better from his flu, but is it really gone from the Neitherworld?

The next morning, Lydia awoke to see beetlejuice still asleep. The cool washcloth still on his forehead, she slowly moved it away and put her hand on his forehead. He was much cooler now. His face wasn't as red anymore and his breathing not as ragged.

She gently woke him. "Mmm?" He asked groggily. "Beej, I need to take your temperature again." Lydia answered. Putting the thermometer in his mouth, she waited. Beep beep beep! She looked at the results. 89.6! His fever had broken! "Congratulations, beetlejuice, your fevers gone!" Beetlejuice smiled from ear to ear. "Yes! The ghost with the most is back!" He said, pumping his fist in the air. "Slow down, BJ. Open your mouth so I can see your throat." He did as he was told. His throat was no longer pink, but back to the old purple color. "Well, your throat looks good. Any pain anywhere?" She asked. Beetlejuice shook his head. "Nothing hurts, babes. And my nose doesn't feel stuffy anymore!" Lydia smiled. "I guess that means your monster flu is gone!" She answered. Beetlejuice turned into a confetti explosion and transformed back to himself. 

Just then across the hall, they heard a sneeze and a cough come from Jacques. "Uh oh. Not again." The two friends answered in unison. 

The end.


End file.
